


Princess overwhelmed by heroes

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [15]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Thigh-Fucking/Intercrural sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon wanted them to bring Red Hood and Red Robin to bed.Kinktober 2019Day 15 Thigh-Fucking/Intercrural, sex overstimulation, Uniforms





	Princess overwhelmed by heroes

Jason had been waiting on Tim to bring this up and finally they had the chance. Hooking up the three of them was just as hard as it sounded. They all made an effort. They all tried their best but things happened and the time for all three of them to be the same place the same time? Difficult.

Being the same place and being in the same place mentally? Harder. Sometimes Jason had stuff he brought home. Sometimes it was Tim fretting. Most of the time Kon was tired out because the league used him to get between Superman and Lex and that always went wrong.

But once in a good while it was the three of them in a good mood with no responsibilities for a few hours. The three of them to get to go to bed or just hang out. Hanging out always led to something. Either Jason started it, Tim poked in the right direction or Kon just… did things and Tim and Jason were ready to go.

Not everything was planned out but when he and Tim wanted to see something they went to planning. Kon gave them plenty to think about. Plenty to fantasize about on long lonely nights. For Jason the questions kept building up in his head. For Tim too but for Jason there was always the need to push for more.

Kon brought that out of him and the brat enjoyed it. He liked to work them out because he knew he would get what he wanted. He knew that when it came to Tim and Jason they wanted to turn him into a sobbing mess.

It was really hard to resist the urge to see how far they could work him up. there were new discoveries to be had. New things to see on Kon’s face and of course new ways to make him shudder, cry and gasp for them. Jason had an urge in him to see more of that and Tim was the same.

They all had things they wanted to see. With their work some things came up naturally. Bringing toys to bed was fun. Everyone loved it. Some more than others but Jason would keep that in mind to check on later.

Of course, this was the first time that Jason was bringing his ‘work’ self to bed. Tim too. this time they would be bringing Red Robin and Red Hood to the bedroom. It was strange because although that was them it was a different part of them. Jason had no idea what would really happen.

They had never fucked or messed around in the field. Kon had kissed him as Red Hood before. That had been different, he had been coming down from the save and it had just seemed right. He knew Tim and Kon had messed around in uniform way before he had come along. Not the full thing but enough that there had been truth to the rumours that floated around.

Then there was himself and Tim. Stuff had happened…sort of. A few times. A few kisses and while now they were more to hang out in work clothes. Not much really happened.

Besides it was one thing to kiss Kon in Superman clothes. Totally another thing to be the Red Hood and have Kon-El in the bedroom. It was a different feeling. Jason looked to his left where Tim was adjusting his belt. They had picked the masks that would work the best for them for this night.

“This is going to be a long night for him.” Tim extended his weapon before he put it back on the shelf. “He’s going to cry Hood.”

“Yeah.” Kon was going to cry. “But only because he’ll like it so much.” Tim grinned at him. Jason grinned back before he pulled Tim to him. A long slow kiss that left them both breathless. “Think he’ll have on those black panties?”

“He better have those on.” Tim’s low voice made Jason’s stomach tighten. “I bought those just for him.”

X

“Oh.” It just slipped out and Kon had not meant it to. It was just that having Jason and Tim just appear like that in those clothes. It felt different. He had seen them before but never when he was half naked on their bed. They were fully dressed and just looking at their masks made him harder than he was before. “Hi.”

“Princess seems a little nervous.” Jason was the first to kneel on the bed. His hand moved for Kon’s ankle; the glove made Kon shiver a bit before Jason tugged lightly. “But those panties tell a different story.”

“We just want to have a talk.” Tim sat on the bed close to Kon. “Don’t you want a conversation?” His gloved hand stroked over Kon’s stomach before it stopped. “We just wanted to say hello. Observe a few things.” His hand hovered over the waistband of the panties. “How about a kiss?”

Kon moved up for the kiss. He pulled Tim down before he groaned because Jason had kissed his thigh. Tim moved over him slowly until Kon was pressed against the sheets and Tim was on top of him.

“Fuck.” Tim’s hiss took him by surprise. “Jason.” He pulled away from the kiss. “We can’t do that with the panties can we?”

“I have to go first.” Tim rolled off him before he moved so that Jason could pull Kon’s legs apart. “Lucky me.” He breathed over the panties. Kon shuddered at Jason’s breath before he moaned when Jason sucked suddenly. The covered head of his cock just got engulfed in heat. Tim caught his moan in a kiss leaving him to flounder.

“Two Jason.” Kon frowned at the words before he was pulled back into the kiss. He felt Jason hum his agreement before he was left moaning under them both. Tim kissed him slowly. Devoured his mouth while Jason wrecked his mind. Even with the panties covering him he felt it. Jason’s strong sucks. The way his tongue traced Kon’s crown. The light tracing over his slit.

They never gave him a chance. Tim bit his throat when Jason forced him to cum. Kon gripped the sheets in his hands as his hips jerked against Jason’s mouth. He swallowed as he felt the mess in the panties. His cock was so sensitive that he could only groan low in his throat.

“Flip him.” Jason’s rough voice made Kon pause before he yelped because the two of that did just that. His head landed in the pillow softly as he peered up at the Red Robin mask.

“You’ll like this part.” Tim said softly as Jason groped his ass. “You always do.” His gloved hand traced Kon’s lips slowly. “I really wish I had brought toys for this but we actually want to hear you.”

Jason’s tongue cut off Kon’s ears for a few seconds. The panties were still on, still damp at the front but Jason was getting them damp at the back too. Kon whimpered into the pillow as Jason made up for the panties blocking with a ferocity. His tongue plunged deep, used the panties to help him spear Kon’s hold. He pulled them aside and licked before he let them snap back.

All too soon Kon’s cock was back in action in the wet mess he had caused before. He whimpered even as he rocked back for Jason. Every wet touch of his tongue, the rubbing of the panties. The sounds that escaped from Jason. They just made him want more. It just made him whimper, rock back and moan for him.

“Two.” Tim breathed and Kon understood just where this was going for a split second. His whimper was high and drawn out at the hard grip of Jason’s hands when he pressed his tongue deep inside. He was thrown into his orgasm. His cock had barely recovered but Kon was left gasping as he came again. The panties were wrecked from his cum. “Now it’s time.” Tim purred as Jason pulled back and they rolled Kon over.

X

“Shh.” Tim laughed as Kon buried his face in his neck. “This is the fun part princess.” He rocked back against Kon as Kon groaned louder. “Just ride it out, don’t force it. You have to ride this out okay? Don’t force it. It’s going to come and you’ll cum.” He purred as Kon tried to move again. “You’re going to cum so much for us.”

“He’s already on five.” Jason breathed in his ear. “We’re still on one. Aren’t we baby?” He rocked against Kon and that caused Kon’s cock to thrust between Tim’s legs again. “So greedy.” Jason softly bit his ear before he pulled back. “But look at you having fun.”

“That’s what we are going to call this?” Tim snorted before he groaned when Kon’s cock brushed against his. “But this is nice.” He groaned. “The way he moves against us. Someone really wants to cum again. Even though they were cumming this whole time. Who has us so wet huh?”

“A really bad princess.” Jason breathed as he moved against Kon. The feeling of Jason between his legs but not where Kon wanted him. The agonizing feeling made him whimper even as he pressed harder against Tim. The heat from Tim and the feeling of his cock between Tim’s thighs were nice but it was not what he wanted.

The feeling against his cock felt good. The mix of his cum and Tim’s cum felt sticky to rub against but it felt good. Almost unfamiliar having this heat against his cock. Kon would give it up as good as it felt to have Tim or Jason inside of him instead of teasing him.

“Someone has a nice look on their face huh.” Jason breathed against him. His cock slid between Kon’s legs and rubbed against his shaft and his balls. Kon gasped against Tim’s neck when Jason pulled back and rocked against Kon’s ass for a few strokes. “Bet I know exactly what face you have right now.”

“Don’t tease.” Tim murmured as he rocked against Kon. “Come on, you’re almost there.” He whispered to Kon. “Just rock your hips like- like that princess.” He breathed. “Tilt up a bit, you’re leaking so much. See how nice it feels?” His whispers made Kon shudder. “It’s good isn’t it? And Jason’s behind you. Both of us are with you so it feels good doesn’t it? And our suits are still on so it almost feels like we’re still outside. Imagine that.”

“Oh… naughty.” Jason laughed as he grounded against Kon. “I’d love to know some details to what you just thought princess. “You just trembled like crazy.” Jason’s tone lowered as he rocked forward again. “I’d love to have my princess in the field some quiet night. Over my bike or on a rooftop.”

“Me too.” Tim panted as the rocking slowly sped up. Kon gripped Tim as Jason’s rocking forced him to rock faster. “He would look so pretty Jason.”

“We know he would. Skylights. Gotham.” Jason panted as he pulled back. The sound of their kiss made Kon shudder. “I’d love to see him over your bike in those red panties and nothing else.”

“Yeah because you’d eat him out then and there.” Kon shuddered as he felt himself spurt precum over Tim’s thigh. “But I’d love to see that. Him and you on my bike.”

“Next time maybe.” Jason panted as they rocked against Kon. “But our princess is…”

Tim’s fingers tilted him up. Kon blinked at the sight of the two of them watching him. “Oh yes.” Tim pressed a kiss to his lips as Kon trembled. “Pretty eyes.” Tim said softly.

“It’s okay.” Jason kissed him then. Soft and sweet as Kon burned and panted. “Let it come. It’ll feel good. Just keep moving princess. Just keep moving.” He murmured between kisses. Kon gripped Jason’s shoulder and then Tim’s as his body shuddered between them. His head was light as he came but his cock…

“Nothing came out.” Tim’s happy purr made Kon whimper. “It’s time to fuck him now.” Seeing the masks and hearing them like this. His cock was still hard. He was in for a time of it.


End file.
